Alligator Gar
Alligator Gar is the third episode of the first season, as well as being the third episode in general. The episode originally aired on 19 April 2009 while the unhooked version aired on 9 May 2010. Summary "In the Deep South resides a river monster with the reputation of a devil. Blamed for a series of violent attacks on humans, this creature is said to be as vicious as a shark and as big as an alligator. The authorities said it should be annihilated, but not all are so quick to condemn it. Jeremy Wade heads to Texas on its trail in an attempt to uncover the facts behind this animal's notoriety. Helped by local expertise and with his own wits honed sharp, he finds new ways to reveal the truth about the monster Alligator Gar." Synopsis Jeremy Wade travels to the Trinity River in Texas, USA to discover the truth behind the alligator gar, a massive predator blamed for horrifying attacks on people. Reports claim this fish is more dangerous than a man-eating shark. With huge jaws and two rows of needle-sharp teeth, the gar proves to be an elusive opponent. Throughout the years this fish was in the center of humanity's misunderstanding. Large populations were killed by electric gar destroyers all around the country, bringing this huge animal to near extinction. Bow-fishermen also kill this fish with spears (leaving the fish to die in painful ways as seen in some internet videos), but Jeremy wants to catch one gar alive and release it back safely. Finally hooking a large gar, Jeremy finds out once and for all if the alligator gar deserves its reputation as a river monster. Creatures *American Alligator *Gars **Alligator Gar **Florida Gar (Mentioned Only) **Longnose Gar (Mentioned Only) **Shortnose Gar (Mentioned Only) **Spotted Gar (Mentioned Only) *Smallmouth Buffalo (Cameo Appearance) *Spiny Softshell Turtle (Cameo Appearance) Locations *North America **Texas, USA ***Trinity River (Between Dallas & Galveston) ****Palestine Incidents Main Focus *'Location:' Lake Pontchartrain Louisiana *'Date:' May 6th 1932 *'Description:' In May 6th 1932, a 9 year-old school girl was playing at the shores of Lake Pontchartrain in Louisiana with her brother. Without warning a monster grabs hold of her leg, leaving bite marks that have never been seen before. *'Accuser:' Alligator Gar *'Most Likely Perpetrator:' American Alligator Gallery AlligatorGar01.jpg AlligatorGar02.png Gars01.jpg Videos Unhooked Facts *"The Gar skull in my study came from a fish discarded by a bow-fisherman." *"The air boat had the advantage of getting to places a conventional boat can't reach." *"Gar are very sensitive. I spoke in a hushed voice, and was careful not to make any vibrations." *"Bobby Fly lost a leg in an accident which I was glad to discover was not caused by fishing for Gar." *"The reconstruction was shot in two stages, over two continents using four different child actors." *"Using a remote controlled underwater camera meant we could get closer than we could with a cameraman." *"This was our last day of fishing. We'd caught a few small Gar - but no monsters." *"The crew and I sat in silence for nearly 12 hours, while fishing for the skittish gar." *"The boat was 6.ft wide. The Gar was 7.ft long. It was a tight squeeze for our crew of six." *"We had to travel down the Trinity River in darkness. We used long sticks to avoid obstacles." *"Gary offered me the opportunity to feed the crocodiles. I politely declined." *"I was told to watch out for the crocodile they called Jumper." *"For lunch at Gator Country I tried their specialty dish ... ... deep fried Gator!" Category:Season 1